


The workout

by EBZA



Category: Home and Away (TV), Willex - Fandom
Genre: F/F, willex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EBZA/pseuds/EBZA
Summary: Alex has only recently started working out with Willow and thinks she might be picking on something more than friendship from the trainer.
Relationships: Willow Harris/Alex Neilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	The workout

**Author's Note:**

> A flirty throwback fic to when Alex realized she had a thing for Willow. To tide the fandom over during this (hopefully ending soon) trying time.

‘Right so today we’ll be doing 3 different circuits. Each one will target a different area. The first will target…’ Willow excitedly started to explain as soon as she saw Alex.

‘Good morning, Willow,’ Alex said pointedly.

‘Hi, yeah, good morning. We have way too much to do today for chats. Lots of weights waiting to be lifted,’ Willow continued, as she strode over to the weights section in the gym, Alex in tow, yet not nearly as enthusiastic.

Willow took off her hoodie and draped it over a nearby machine. As she proceeded to show Alex how to correctly execute an incline chest press, Alex couldn’t help but notice Willow’s incredible shoulders. Not to mention her eyes, that were more serious than usual, as she continued explaining the circuit to Alex. Alex also couldn’t take her eyes off of her silky hair, today neatly tied into a long ponytail stretching down her muscular back….

‘Alex!’ Willow exclaimed, waving a hand in front Alex’s face.

‘Uh…. Sorry I, uh, guess I’m just not great at this kind of physical activity, and uh what with work being hectic …’ Alex hurriedly tried to explain her daydreaming.

‘ _This_ kind of physical activity?’ Willow grinned and raised her eyebrows.

‘Well, you know what I meant. I just meant with the weights and the things,’ Alex blushed and tried to regain some of her composure. ‘Would you mind showing me again? I promise to focus this time.’ She would also not mind watching Willow doing weights again.

‘You know what, maybe it will work better if you learn by doing? Why don’t you try it and I’ll correct your posture if I see you do something wrong,’ Willow suggested.

‘Well I, uh am not exactly sure …’ Alex admitted.

‘You really didn’t listen to me at all! What do I have to do to keep your attention doctor?’ Willow teased. ‘Come here,’ she continued, guiding Alex to the bench by placing her hand in the small of her back. Alex’s eyes flitted to Willow’s face, unsure whether her gaydar was faulty and this was what all trainers did or whether her touch was perhaps friendlier than it needed to be. The logical half of Alex’s brain groaned at her behaving slightly idiotic, while the other half was simply very excited at the fact that Willow was now touching her upper arms and motioning something about correct elbow posture, while lightly touching said elbow.

‘Alex, are you sure you’ve got it? You understand the circuit? Can I leave you unsupervised, while I go and get the boxes for the box jumps?’ Willow continued.

_Don’t go_ … some small voice in Alex’s head was saying, but instead she heard herself blurt out, sounding slightly panicked, ‘Box jumps ?!’

‘Yes Alex. We went over this at the beginning. Remember?’ Willow said slightly bemused.

‘Well, what if … I bribe you with a juice after the workout and we just forget about the box jumps instead?’ Alex wavered. _Way to go doc Neilson_ , the small voice in her head said smugly.

‘Well, what if … you do the box jumps and feel really good about yourself and we go for a juice afterwards anyway?’ Willow countered, laughing, ‘Come on, it’s not that bad. Now get to repping!’ She lightly pushed Alex in the direction of the bench, before striding away to find the boxes. A perplexed Alex sat down, slightly dejected, with a thoughtful expression on her face.


End file.
